Escape windows or ports are used to allow personnel to escape from closed structures, for example buildings and vehicles when the other standard openings are not available.
Examples of escape windows/mechanisms are disclosed in WO 2008/118151 (Hafften) “Vehicle emergency egress assembly”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,383 (Brooks) “Emergency exit system for aircraft or other vehicle”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,715 (Mosaner) “Emergency exit window of a vehicle with a window pane”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,396 (Ranz) “Bus window and release mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,527 (Schubach) “Knockout window for vehicle”.